The Garland Butler
The Garland Butler was a servant of the Galand Family who had never received an actual name in his sole appearance in The Story of the Nightrays: Black Widow. History The Garland family was not well known amoung the world of the nobles, however they did have a plentiful amount of servants due to their respectable leniage. Dansen Garland and his wife were the masters of the Garland Butler, and together they had attempted to have a baby, despite the fact hat Dansen and his wife were elderly and not of good health. They succeeded in their goal, and Dansen's wife gave birth to their only daughter, Dahlia Garland. However, the burden brought on by the birth of Dahlia was too much for Dansen's wife's weak constitution, and so she died, leaving Dansen to raise Dahlia on his own. Dansen and Dahlia lived a reserved life with their servants for around 18 years, before Dansen died himself. With the death of their master, many of the servants of the Garland family abandoned Dahlia while she grieved over the loss of her father, who had also been her best friend. Only the Garland Butler remained loyal to the Garland Family, staying by Dahlia's side in her time of need. When Dahlia was approached by a cult lead by a woman known only as The Great Mother, she was told that through their god, they could revive Dansen together. Dahlia was willing to believe anything in order to be reunited with her father, and so she agreed to join The Great Mother's cult, keeping Dansen's body locked in a room of the Garland mansion until the day she could revive him with the help of their god. The Garland Butler also joined The Great Mother's cult, remaining loyal to Dahlia through everything. The Great Mother helped Dahlia prepare to petition Bernard Nightray for a proposal to date Gilbert Nightray after many months of sacrificing citizens of Reveil to their god in the basement temple of The Great Mother's boutique, The Nocturnal Butterfly. Bernard approved of Dahlia, and so Dahlia spent the next day with Gilbert, making plans to meet up again at the days end. Late at night, Dahlia wakes from slumber and looks out her window at 3:00 am. The Garland Butler knocks on the door and addresses Dahlia as 'Black Widow', asking her what she was doing as The Great Mother's meeting was about to begin. Dahlia apologizes, but the Garland Butler doesn't want to hear her excuses and says that she would have to await suitable punishment before he leaves for the meeting, with Dahlia not far behind. The next day, when Dahlia failed to meet Gilbert in the park, Gil knew something must have been wrong, and so he made his way to the Garland estate. The Garland Butler answered the door when Gilbert knocked, asking who Gilbert was in a polite manner. Gilbert addresses himself and he states that he was there to see Dahlia. The Garland Butler asks what business Gil had with Dahlia, Gil explains that the two had made plans to meet that day, but she failed to show up at the agreed time, and so he wanted to know if she was all right. The Garland Butler apologizes and Gil asks if Dahlia had become sick, which the Garland Butler shakily confirms, explaining that she'd become ill late last night and was sleeping at the moment, as she wasn't very healthy to begin with, so it wasn't a rare case. The Garland Butler apologizes that they had not sent a message to inform Gilbert. Gil could tell that the Garland Butler was lying, but wasn't about to confront the Garland Butler about it. Gil asks if he could see Dahlia, although the Garland Butler politely declines Gil's request. Gil then asks if he could meet with the head of the household, but the Garland Butler explains that Dansen doesn't allow visitations because he didn't enjoy human interaction. The Garland Butler then tells Gil that if he really had to speak with Dansen, he needed to make a request ahead of time as they would not answer to the discourteous request to visit Dansen instead of being allowed to see Dahlia. Gil understands this and thinks about retreating, but sudden;y he hears Dahlia calling his name in a pained tone from within the mansion. Gil pushes his way past the Garland Butler and rushes to find Dahlia crying in her room. Dahlia drugs Gilbert through perfume and tea in order for her and the Garland Butler to be able to kidnap Gil and take him to be sacrificed by The Great Mother to appease their god. While Dahlia took Gilbert down to the underground temple for the cult, the Garland Butler remained in the Nocturnal Butterfly's main level to stand guard. However, he is caught off guard by Xerxes Break and Oz, who come up behind him. Break had knocked the Garland Butler unconscious with a single chop of his hand, allowing them both to continue into the underground temple of The Great Mother, thwarting her plans. Description Appearance The Garland Butler appeared to be elderly, much like his previous master, Dansen. He was short in stature with an oddly curved spine that held his head at a low position and viscous eyes. He often wore an old black suit, as per his job as a butler. Personality The Garland Butler, while speaking in a polite manner and looking at Gilbert with an air of appraisal, had an undertone of rudeness in his voice. He was shown to be loyal to the Garland family, not leaving Dahlia to be alone after all the other valets left because of Dansen's death, showing his commitment to the family. He was an obvious liar, and Gil could spot out falseness in his words when he said that Dahlia was sick, but Gil never questioned his honesty because what he said could've made enough sense if Gil's judgement was indeed wrong. Appearances Chapter Appearances }} Trivia *What happened to the Garland Butler is unknown, however it is likely that he was apprehended by Pandora. Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Caucus Race Content Category:Garland Family Category:Servants